Everbright Moon/Plot 1-2
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Bud's End Day 13 Morning – In Town |- | |Butter Tea, the town's so lively! Look, that little kid over there has a rabbit lantern! |- | |Yep, today's the Mid-Autumn Festival. |- | |Mid-Autumn Festival? That means eating mooncakes, right?! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mung Bean Soup turned back excitedly to Butter Tea, but then suddenly remembering something, she put down her finger that was pointed at the food stall. |- | |Uh... Sorry... We're here to look for clues... not to have fun. |- | |Might as well. You weren't supposed to get dragged into this with me anyway. It is the holiday after all, so if you want, I can stroll around the town with you. |- | |Really...! Butter Tea, you're the best! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |With her notebook in hand, Snowskin Mooncake meandered through the noisy city streets, jotting down from time to time the merry-making of the passers-by. A bookstore on the street that looked filled with all kinds of books was suddenly overflowing with customers. Among them, books by an author named “Lotus” took up a whole bookshelf, with several “sold out” signs hung over some empty spots. The eager voices of a few customers came from within the shop. |- | |I-- I actually managed to get the last copy of “The Land of Peach Blossoms” |- | |Ooooh! I was just barely too late. And this is the second time! Who knows if there will ever be another printing, ooohh... |- | |I didn't snag one either... I've been to all the book shops in town... This is my favorite story... |- | |I like the story about Lou and Sue! |- | |Ashton and Arlene is the best! |- | |If Lotus keeps putting out books, I'll definitely keep buying them for the rest of my life! |- | |To write such great books, Lotus must be a great beauty herself! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Snowskin Mooncake stood surreptitiously behind the sign at the door, her cheeks tinging with red as the voices made their way to her ear. *Thump-thump-thump!* A clear knock suddenly sounded at the door. |- | |Ladies and gentlemen! Don't miss out! Lotus's newest book “The Land of Peach Blossoms II” is available in a limited release of 20 copies. Signed by the author herself and going to the highest bidder! And this is the only store in the Light Kingdom where you can get it! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The words instantly incited a commotion as even more people congregated. |- | |Butter Tea! Did I hear that right?! That person just said it was Lotus's new book! |- | |Is that... that author that you like so much? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |But before Butter Tea could finish, Mung Bean Soup had already run off. On the other side, Snowskin Mooncake had been pushed out from her hiding spot behind the sign by the gathering crowd. She looked at the book in the shop owner's hand and noticed something was amiss. Before she could get a closer look, Snowskin Mooncake was elbowed farther back by the surging pack of customers. All the while, she kept saying: |- | |This book... isn't genuine... don't buy it... Fake book... don't buy it... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |After a sudden forceful bump, Snowskin Mooncake lost her balance, but just before she hit the ground, two hands steadied her. It was a cute girl wearing a bluish-green dress. |- | |Whew-- caught you! Are you alright? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |But the girl, seemingly having heard Snowskin Mooncake's delicate voice, looked a bit confused. |- | |Did you just say this book is a fake? How do you know? |- | colspan="2" |'......' 1. ...It's true. (Butter Tea +15) 2. I'm not lying... (Snowskin Mooncake +15) 3. I have all... of Lotus's books... (Butter Tea +5) |- | |Huh?! |- | |I can... take you... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mung Bean Soup looked into Snowskin Mooncake's eyes, both placid yet brimming with certainty, and she cheerfully agreed. |- | |Then let's go! I'm Mung Bean Soup, and he's Butter Tea. And you are? |- | |Snowskin Mooncake... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |With that, Snowskin Mooncake took Mung Bean Soup and Butter Tea back to Carefree Hut. |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prologue • Main • 1-4 → |} Category:Everbright Moon